


A Home At The End Of The World

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Scerek Week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: Scott visits Derek after graduation.





	A Home At The End Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> This goes AU after 5b so none of the events of s6 ever happened.

Scott knew the moment Derek arrived before even laying eyes on him. He could feel him. The sense of familiarity thrummed through his body like the pluck of a finely tuned string, standing out among the discordance of the busy airport. He closed his eyes and let the sensation wash over him. The tension he had been holding in his body began to drain away. The ever-present tightness in his chest easing a little.

“Scott!”

He opened his eyes to see Derek weaving his way through the crowd. Derek smiled when their eyes met. His bright white teeth beamed from the dark forest of stubble covering most of his face. Scott's own lips curved upward as he raised his free hand in greeting, the other clutching his duffel bag full of hastily packed clothes.

Derek sighed when he stopped in front of Scott. His mouth relaxed into a close-lipped smile but the glint in his eyes didn't dim. “Hey.”

Derek's voice was softer than the way it sounded in Scott's memory and full of a fondness that surprised Scott.

“Hey,” Scott echoed. His own voice cracked a bit from lack of use. He hadn't spoken much since his plane left California. He cleared his throat but couldn't think of what else to say. He wasn't sure what to do either. If it were any of his other friends in this situation he wouldn't hesitate to put his arms around them. But he and Derek didn't do that sort of thing. Had never done it. It was kind of strange when he thought about it. That after everything they had been through together they hadn't shared so much as an 'I'm glad you're not dead' hug.

Scott bit his lip as he wondered whether Derek would be accepting of such a gesture. Or if something like a handshake would be more welcome. A firm weight on his shoulder pulled Scott from his musings and saved him from the awkwardness of making the first move. Derek's fingers dug into Scott's skin with a gentle pressure, kneading away the remaining tension in his muscles.

“It's good to see you, Scott,” Derek said.

Scott's smile reappeared, his uncertainty vanishing. “Yeah. It's good to see you too.”

“Come on.” Derek nodded back over his shoulder. “Let's get out of here.”

Derek's arm slid around Scott's shoulders as he stepped forward. Derek's body was solid and warm against Scott's, comforting. Scott couldn't help but melt into him a little. Derek didn't seem to mind. Scott's gaze drifted to where Derek's hand rested on his shoulder, his thumb stroking it idly. Scott felt a flutter in his chest. It was subtle, like something just starting to stir from a deep sleep. It was a familiar feeling, but not one that Scott could name just then. All he knew was that it felt good and that he hadn't felt that way in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This wasn't beta read so sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
